WOL
by Sunshine My Love
Summary: A session of Chatting series throughout the Wizarding world
1. Lily and James 4evr

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter,  
but i do own the movie 19.99 at your local walmart!11 :D

Wizard Online; How James and Lily would've gotten together in our _times _

**First year **

littleflower 58: Quit talking to me  
h0tp0tter00: PLEAAAASSSEEE

**Second year**

h0tp0tter00: Hey Lily!  
**auto response from littleflower58: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT POTTER!**

**Third year **

h0tp0tter00: Hi Lily  
**littleflower58 signed off at 6:24:06pm**

**Fourth year **

seriously57: Hey little flower?  
littleflower58: Hi Sirius  
seriously57: Could you tell me who this is? They keep instant messaging me.  
littleflower58: Okay. What's the screen name?  
seriously57: prongs00  
seriously57: thanks

littleflower58: Hello?

prongs00: Did it work?  
seriously57: I don't know, I told her.  
prongs00: Oh God she just messaged me!  
seriously57: Well talk to her! I'm going to restart my computer it's making funny noises.

littleflower58: Who is this?  
prongs00: Your dream come true!  
littleflower58: If this is James Potter I'm giving him a pre-warning before I block him.  
littleflower58: 5  
prongs00: Aw common Lils!  
littleflower58: 4  
littleflower58: 3  
prongs00: COMMON EVANS! give me a chance  
littleflower58: 2  
littleflower58: 1  
prongs00: LILY! Just one date! I really like you and I'm willing to stop the jokes  
and the fooling around and tripping Snape in the hallways most the time  
**user littleflower58 is no longer available**  
prongs00: DAMMIT  
**user littleflower58 is no longer available  
**prongs00: I KNOW THIS!  
**user littleflower58 is no longer available  
**prongs00: UGHHFKJFAHSDJDJFHSDKHAEURH

**Fifth year **

prongs00: Have you seen my profile?  
cant touch this: Not yet  
prongs00: Sirius, that is by far the stupidest screen name I have ever seen.  
cant touch this: You James, are just jealous. Do you know why you're jealous?  
prongs00: ... Why Sirius?  
cant touch this: Because.  
cant tough this: YOU CANT TOUCH THIS!  
prongs00: ...  
cant touch this: Oh Emm Gee! Lily's going to slaughter you.  
prongs00: Why?  
cant touch this: YOUR PROFILE!  
prongs00: haha

littleflower58: I can't believe him!  
thegreatLNGBTTM: I can't either  
littleflower: I don't know... Frank what should i do?  
thegreatLNGBTTM: no idea.. you could go out...with...me?  
littleflower58: ...i think i know a way to fix this.

littleflower58: James Potter  
prongs00: yes?  
littleflower58: I cave in  
prongs00: SO YOU''LL GO OUT WITH ME HUH?  
I knew you'd come to you senses!  
**Warning for prongs00: 4:45:44 PM You've been warned by littleflower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 0 to 20 percent**  
prongs00: Lily?  
**Warning for prongs00 4:45:55 PM You've been warned by little flower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 20 to 40 percent**  
prongs00:You accidentally pressed the warning button Lily, see you did it there again.  
**Warning for prongs00 4:46:10 PM You've been warned by little flower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 40 to 50 percent  
**prongs00: Lily I'm starting to think this isnt an accident anymore  
**Warning for prongs00 4:46:25 PM You've been warned by little flower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 50 to 60 percent  
**prongs00: HEY LILY! STOP THAT!  
**Warning for prongs00 4:46:35 PM You've been warned by little flower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 60 to 75 percent  
**prongs00: Lily it'll kick me out if you do that!  
**Warning for prongs00 4:46:50 PM You've been warned by little flower58.  
Your warning level has increased from 75 to 90 percent  
**prongs00: WTF LILY!  
**user littleflower58 is no longer available  
**prongs00: huh?  
**user littleflower58 is no longer available  
**prongs00: SJKGHDGKJFS  
**prongs00 has been disconnected from WOL for ten minutes due to exceeding warning limit. **

**Sixth year **

**ooooh baby if I could have held you in my arms.  
**

**My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me,  
so wont you kill me, so i die happy  
**

**im sorry lily**

lovered58: I, I feel really bad after all these years Sirius, what's wrong with me?  
serioush0ttie: Maybe it's time...  
lovered58: Time for what?  
serioush0ttie: Time to let go and fall in love  
lovered58: What are you talking about Sirius Black?  
serioush0ttie: Common baby, we can just meet in McGonagall's class! I know she won't come back after the last bell  
lovered58: OMG SIRIUS? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!  
serioush0ttie: Oh crap, sorry Lils, wrong IM.  
lovered58: ...  
serioush0ttie: See what happened was, I closed out our box, and I was walkin to Sophie  
lovered58: The ravenclaw?  
serioush0ttie: Yeah, she's cute isn't she?  
lovered58: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she's not fond of "activities" after class like you are Black.  
serioush0ttie: haha  
lovered58: Jeez you got me off topic!  
serioush0ttie: What was the wuestion?  
lovered58: You said "let go and fall in love"  
serioush0ttie: Let's face it. You're meant for each other. He loves you, you hate him,  
it's all love and hate, hair and a bursh. They go hand-in-hand  
lovered58:...  
serioush0ttie: Did you say something? My computer's acting funny, i need to restart it  
lovered58: Hey Sirius?  
serioush0ttie: Yeah?  
loverred58: Where does McGonagall go after lessons?  
serioush0ttie: You know the Room of Requirement ?  
lovered58: Yeah  
serioush0ttie: She's got a lover. ack  
lovered58: LMAO  
**serioush0ttie signed off at 3:27:06**

lovered58: hello?  
prongs00: hello.  
lovered58: hi  
prongs00: hi.  
lovered58: I'm sorry James  
prongs00: What are you on about?  
lovered58: I'm sorry i treated you like a twit.  
prongs00: Don't worry about it.  
lovered58: Your really mean that :'  
prongs00: Of course, how could I not forgive you. _I love you  
_prongs00: I'M SORRY!  
prongs00: PLEASE DONT HURT ME  
prongs00: LILY?  
prongs00: LILY?  
lovered58: James  
prongs00: ...  
lovered58: Screw your head back on and ask me out  
lovered58: James?  
lovered58: JAMES? ARE YOU THERE?  
lovered58: JAMES? ARE YOU OKAY?  
prongs00: Hello?  
lovered58: James?  
prongs00: No, this is Peter, James has fainted.  
lovered58:...  
prongs00: Wait. He's mumbling something.  
prongs00: The 15th  
lovered58: What's that mean?  
lovered58: PETER? WHAT'S THAT MEAN?  
prongs00: The 15th... the 15th... OH! Isn't that the next hogsmead trip?  
lovered58: hahahahahaha! Thanks Peter, I'll see you later.

padfootluvzchikn: Hello?  
lovered58: who is this?  
padfootluvzchikn: Sirius  
lovered58: Why do you have so many screen names?  
padfootluvzchikn: I have fan girls  
lovered58: stop it.  
padfootluvzchikn: If Sophie asks for my new screen name tell her I'm workin on it.  
lovered58: ...  
padfootluvzchikn: So  
lovered58: So what?  
padfootluvzchikn: So... what did he say?  
lovered58: The 15th  
padfootluvzchikn: happy?  
lovered58: I could cry

**Seventh year **

_**Wizard Info: happyprongs **_

_**I love you Lils**_

**i swear i'll  
never let you go**

**Sirius wears pink panties**

happyprongs: Hey love  
lovered58: Hey  
happyprongs: Tonight I told the boys we we're going out so they'd  
not interrupt any form way or fashion. That okay?  
lovered58: Yeah that's okay.  
happyprongs: So I'll see you tonight during head b/g duty hmm?  
lovered58: No...dinner?  
happyprongs: I'm not eating tonight, I have quidditch practice  
lovered58: ...  
happyprongs: Don't give me that silence  
lovered58: ...  
happyprongs: What now?  
lovered58: You need to eat  
happyprongs: No i don't, I'll be fine  
lovered58: No you won't. You'll just complain all night about not eating  
happyprongs: That's what the kitchen's are for  
lovered58: Not while on Duty  
happyprongs: ...  
lovered58: Don't give me that silence  
happyprongs: ...  
lovered58: ugh  
happyprongs: Sorry, I'll just see you at dinner. Okay?  
lovered58: Thank you  
happyprongs: Okay then, I love you  
lovered58: I love you more  
happyprongs: No, I love _you _more  
lovered58: No I love you_ way _more  
happyprongs: OKAY. That's enough you disgusting love prats. STOP IT  
lovered58: Sirius?  
happyprongs: Hello little flower  
lovered58: Hi Sirius, give me back my Prongs please  
happyprongs: fine, but make it quick.  
happyprongs: hahaha, I'm back; he grabbed me and threw me onto the floor  
lovered58: that's Sirius  
happyprongs: Okay baby, Love youu  
lovered58: mmkay love

the end :D!

_**EXTRAS:**__** for your entertainment and laughing pleasure.**_

IMOONEDYOU: peter why is there pink font in your profile?  
PETEYXX: iono moony, i think sirius hacked into my screen name again.  
IMOONEDYOU: i hope so...i didnt know you had such a deep obsession with women's underwear at night...  
PETEYXX:...! HE DIDNT!  
IMOONEDYOU: HE DID.  
IMOONEDYOU: PETER? PETER?  
PETEYXX: we never had this discussion

HBLOODPRINCE: yo momma so fat, she had to stop drop and roll to get across the street  
PRONGS00: who is this?

DOUBLE O DORE: we're still meeting tonight?  
WILD KITTY: of course  
DOUBLE O DORE: room of requirements?  
WILD KITTY: as soon as class ends  
DOUBLE O DORE: you looked smashing today Minerva  
WILD KITTY: why thank you Albus


	2. In my pants & then some

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although if i did I'd run away with him to Scotland and never come back! HAH!

hope you guys enjoy this, it's just a mix of classroom work and ADHD

_My Pants_

padfootluvzchikn: hey lets play _"in my pants"  
_lovered58: HUHHHHHH!?  
padfootluvzchikn: noo YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY IN MY PANTS after every sentence in my pants  
lovered58: like how  
padfootluvzchikn: in my pants  
lovered58: umm..  
padfootluvzchikn: in my pants  
lovered58: ...okayy...how are you today...in my pants?  
padfootluvzchikn: I'm good today in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: how are you in my pants?  
lovered58: SIRIUS THATS DISGUSTING!  
padfootluvzchikn: IN MY PANTS  
lovered58: this is kinda funny... in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: i know it is  
padfootluvzchikn: in my pants :  
lovered58: did we have homework in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: yes Flitwick in my pants  
lovered58: what homework in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: the engorgement charm in my pants  
lovered58: thats worse than before!  
padfootluvzchikn: IN MY PANTS  
lovered58: you're stupid in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: you're stupid in my pants  
padfootluvzchikn: oh crap in my pants. I'll ttyl in my pants  
**auto response from padfootluvschikn: **Peter lost his book in my pants...  
and now i have to go find it in my pants...brb in my pants

  
_If Professor Snape had messages_  
  
professor snape logs in  
screen name: HBLOODPRINCE  
password: sexypotions

new messages:  
from: WILDKITTY   
Snape will you STOP trying to suspend my students from the quidditch match this evening no matter who plays we will beat your fairly and squarely you sour faced slimy grease ball.

love,  
Minerva McGonagall

_Magical Miscommunication Mishaps!_

lovered58: I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS  
IMOONEDYOU: Lily? What's wrong?

lovered58: WANNA PLAY?  
serioush0ttie: I like the way you think Evans :)

lovered58: I HATE HOMEWORK  
PETEYXX: really? are you okay Lily?

lovered58: SUCK MY BIG TOE  
HBLOODPRINCE: WELL BACK TO YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD

lovered58: I THINK YOU'RE HOT  
prongs00:...  
**lovered58 signed off at 8:51:06pm**

prongs00: MATE! SOMEONES ON LILYS SCREEN NAME!!  
serioush0ttie: you sure?...  
prongs00: why wouldn't i be? she called me...  
serioush0ttie: what'd she call you James?  
prongs00:...  
serioush0ttie: SPIT IT OUT!  
prongs00: HOT! she called me hot.  
serioush0ttie: and?  
prongs00: its weird. I know I'm hot, but for her to acknowledge it was.. strange and unreal  
serioush0ttie: well James just because Lil's has finally come to her senses to believe you are hot and to acknowledge you are hot despite your knowledge of those facts that you are hot, are completely understandable  
prongs00: that was unnecessary  
serioush0ttie: I know this  
prongs00: why don't you believe me? have you talked to her? IM her! that's not her, I'm serious padfoot  
serioush0ttie: no I'm sirius  
prongs00: don't give me that  
serioush0ttie: it doesn't matter she already IM'ed me earlier  
prongs00: and? what did she say?  
serioush0ttie:...  
prongs00: Sirius? what did she say?  
**auto response from serioush0ttie: I'LL NEVER TELL  
**prongs00: SIRIUS BLACK! YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!  
serioush0ttie: look. she just said something funny. that's all  
prongs00: like what?  
serioush0ttie: nothing! it was just cute and funny  
prongs00: well if it was so cute and funny why wont you tell me?  
serioush0ttie: fine. I'll tell you  
prongs00: mmkay  
serioush0ttie:she said...  
prongs00:SIRIUS  
serioush0ttie: LOOK SHE'S NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!  
prongs00:...  
prongs00: that hurt. I thought you were my mate... I thought you were _my brother  
_serioush0ttie: aww now come on James, you know how I feel about you  
prongs00: Sirius that's weird. rephrase your sentence immediately  
serioush0ttie: no. you know what i mean you git. you are my brother but it wasn't even that serious  
prongs00: then tell me what she said... please?  
serioush0ttie:...  
prongs00: please? it'll make me feel better and possibly consider taking you back as my loved one.  
serioush0ttie: you're ridiculous  
serioush0ttie: but since you beg and it amuses me...  
prongs00: YAYAYAYAYAY!  
serioush0ttie: she asked to..."play with me"  
prongs00: what?  
serioush0ttie: to _play_ with me  
prongs00: I don't get it  
serioush0ttie: oh what's there not to get James? she simply wants to play exploding snap with me  
prongs00:... I don't...think so Sirius  
serioush0ttie: you sure? what else could she mean  
prongs00: well...  
serioush0ttie: OH PRONGS! HOW DARE YOU THINK I, YOUR FELLOW MATE, YOUR OWN BROTHER!  
prongs00: well i mean  
serioush0ttie: THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU BREAK MY HEART LIKE THAT OVER A GIRL!  
prongs00: SHES NOT A GIRL SHES PERFECTION! SHES LILY  
serioush0ttie: i cant take this. i cant be with you when you're like this... _it's tearing me apart_!  
prongs00:thats what you always say! then you come crying back needing me and telling me all your brotherly love nonsense!  
serioush0ttie: ugh! i cant believe you bring that up from two years ago!!  
**serioush0ttie signed off at 9:10:05pm**

**ten minutes later  
lovered58 signed on at 9:20:05pm**  
lovered58: hello?  
IMOONEDYOU: Lil's?  
lovered58: yeh Remus who else could it be?  
IMOONEDYOU: oh well you..you...something that disturbed me  
lovered58: what Remus?  
IMOONED YOU: you said that you never liked me.  
lovered58: I did not! I love you Remus why would i say such things?  
IMOONEDYOU: no idea, if I knew id tell you  
lovered58:... oh...kay...  
lovered58: maybe someone hacked into my screen name?  
IMOONEDYOU: possibility, James is having a heart attack at the moment over something you said  
lovered58: oh dear... this might be threatening to my peace

lovered58: James?  
prongs00:...  
lovered58: James what did i say to you earlier?  
prongs00: how do you not know?  
lovered58: I believe.. someone signed onto my screen name  
prongs00: REALLY?  
lovered58: yeh that's what it seems  
prongs00: oh...  
lovered58: what'd I say?  
prongs00: um... nothing important  
lovered58: James what'd i say?  
prongs00:.. you.. uh... told me..i..uh..was..err  
lovered58: James i wont kill you just say it  
prongs00:...hot  
lovered58: well that definitely settles that someone was on my screen name.. um thanks anyways bye James! LATER!  
**lovered58 signed off at 9:25:46pm**

**serioush0ttie signed on at 9:26:01**  
serioush0ttie: I'm sorry I blew up on you James  
prongs00: it's okay...I talked to Lily  
serioush0ttie: the real Lily?  
prongs00: yes the real Lily  
serioush0ttie: James I understand you're upset but talking to flowers mate... not to healthy  
prongs00:...  
prongs00: Sirius it wasn't her  
serioush0ttie: someone magically logged into her screen name?  
prongs00: yeh  
serioush0ttie:.. it's alright prongsy life will make its way around.  
prongs00: i hope it does  
serioush0ttie: if it cheers you up we can sneak out tonight and feast with butter beers down at the three broomsticks?  
prongs00: you only want to be there for Madame Rosemerta  
serioush0ttie: HEY! lets not let that get round. i have a date with a Ravenclaw girl tomorrow  
prongs00: you're ridiculous  
serioush0ttie: nope, I'm serious

  
_Special Requests_

tailworm: lord? are you there?  
ilikekittens: of course I am Wormtail, what better do i have to do?  
tailworm: I dunno, but I was wondering if you needed anything  
ilikekittens: I wouldn't mind a cup of joe  
tailworm: um.. I don't think joe would fit in a cup my lord  
ilikekittens: well Wormtail I meant coffee you incompetent git  
tailworm: OHHH um.. what kind my lord?  
ilikekittens: well actually a double shot espresso with skim milk 2 ounces of french vanilla flavor added,  
with steamed milk exactly brewed to 150 degrees, poured over ice cubes in a small cup and then into a bigger cup because I don't like small cups but they have a nice smell to them, and whip cream with the chocolate sprinkles on top would be nice  
tailworm: uhhh okay  
ilikekittens: oh wait! Bella just entered the room let me ask her what'd shed like  
tailworm: okay  
ilikekittens:She wants the freshly brewed coffee, caramel, and cream topped with a mound of whipped cream and chocolate shavings but she wants it done under five minutes, otherwise her milk might loose its warmth under the whip cream and we would definitely hate to upset dearest Bella  
ilikekittens: oh! Lucius is here I'm sure he wants something too!  
ilikekittens: Lucius wants the frappucino sugar free mocha with caramel rounding the cups and no whip cream please  
tailworm: um.. lord ..sir. it's 20 degrees below today? are we sure a cold..frozen made out of ice drink is what Lucius wants?  
ilikekittens: are you mocking me Wormtail!?  
tailworm: no...  
ilikekittens: good. Because I don't like being mocked. AND he doesn't want that anyways.  
tailworm: alright, what would he like?  
ilikekittens: he says he doesn't remember, all that he can recall was that it was brown  
tailworm: I'll work with that master  
ilikekittens: why thank you wormtail I do appreciate your patience, you do take the place of a loyal mistreated servant!  
tailworm: thank you sir  
**auto response from ilikekittens: Severus just brung cake! party over here! Wormtail we want our coffees ASAP and Severus wants a tropical smoothie with a lime on top. thank you dearest!**

It's been hectic but hey! Christmas break is here an i can right now at home instead of during a lecture!  
oh the excitement  
_There will be another chapter :)_


	3. Chocotastic!

Okay, so I took forever and a day, and I still am, and Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY. I've been quite adhd lately, writing six fanfics at once not being able to complete any like a raging pencil scribbling maniac. This is what I am. And here I give you more AND I hope you are pleased. Honestly I truly enjoy neglecting my studies for writing. It is my passion. Oo0o0o0o I can grow up to be a scribbling maniac! That would be fun. (ahh I ramble)

**Disclaimer:** HP is to JK as WOL is to SML(my pen name)  


A CHOCO-TASTROPHY

IMOONEDYOU: James have you seen my box of chocolates?

prongs00: which box of chocolates might you be referring to Moony?  
IMOONEDYOU: The only 12x9' wooden box of chocolates I own. The one no one can touch, otherwise I will gauge their eyes out.  
prongs00: hmm... sounds familiar. what exactly was in that box might I ask?  
IMOONEDYOU: James you are not a detective; have you seen my chocolates?  
prongs00: Moony I am at duty to ask you questions involving your missing treats of tasty delight.  
prongs00: now as I was saying I will need a full detailed description, quantity and quality, of what was in that wooden box  
IMOONEDYOU: Well, it was my usual amount I get from Honeydukes  
prongs00: and...  
IMOONEDYOU: Well it had an assorted amount of chocolate frogs, big and little  
prongs00: yes?  
IMOONEDYOU: Some that were girls; they had cute little chocolate pink ribbons on their heads, and then the regular ones  
prongs00: ...  
IMOONEDYOU: Then I had the ones that were filled with double chocolate, I really liked those the way they squirmed and oozed  
prongs00: moony...  
IMOONEDYOU: and the cream filled flavored ones I didn't like those as much but I truly enjoyed keeping them away from Sirius  
prongs00: Moony  
IMOONEDYOU: but the white chocolate frogs were a treat! Peter liked those best, of course I wouldn't let him have them, they were exquisite and delectable all to the very end of the card  
prongs00: Remus  
IMOONEDYOU: I even licked the cards once for its remaining flavor  
prongs00: REMUS  
IMOONEDYOU: yes?  
prongs00: how many were there?  
IMOONEDYOU: thirty-one  
prongs00: thirty one?  
IMOONEDYOU: yes  
prongs00: okay then Remus!!!! ...this calls for an inspection within the dormitory we shall find this TRATOR and hex him into the next classroom!

_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory Chat Room**_  
padfootluvzchikin: YOU'D BETTER TELL HIM OR I WILL!  
me gusto queso: I WILL NOT! YOU'D BETTER NOT RAT ME OUT!  
padfootluvzchikin: look whose talking RAT BOY!!!!!!!  
**IMOONEDYOU has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:31:01pm  
prongs00 has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:31:04pm**  
IMOONEDYOU: Hey Padfoot...Peter?  
prongs00: Peter has a accumulated a new and ingenious screen name  
me gusto queso: you like it? I thought it was much clever than PETEYXX  
padfootluvzchikin: ...whatever wormtail, maybe you should have stuck to your simplistic nature. a simple screen name like tailworm or something  
me gusto queso: nah... sounds like a screen name for a crony under an evil mastermind planning to take over the wizarding world who begs for the most impossible coffee order in the world  
_(refer to chapter 2)_  
prongs00:...  
padfootluvzchikin?  
IMOONEDYOU: mmmmmmmkayyyy soooooo...  
padfootluvzchikin: Moony what brings you to these parts?  
IMOONEDYOU: I cant seem to find my box full of chocolate frogs!  
prongs00: have any of you guys seen them?  
**auto response from padfootluvzchikin: ...  
auto response from me gusto queso: what he said  
**prongs00: well that was easily answered  
IMOONEDYOU: SIRIUS BLACK  
IMOONEDYOU: PETER PETTIGREW YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!  
**auto response from padfootluvzchikin: NOOOOOOOOOO  
auto response from me gusto queso: what he said  
**prongs00: um.. guys I think moony really means it...  
**IMOONEDYOU has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:36:18pm  
**padfootluvzchikin: where did he go?  
prongs00: I think he's pretty distraught about his chocolate frogs padfoot, I mean  
he went on and on about how precious they were to him  
me gusto queso: well it's not like we wAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**me gusto queso has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:37:39pm  
**prongs00: pete? peter? PETER?  
padfootluvzchikin: where did he go?  
prongs00: uhoh  
padfootluvzchikin: what do you mean uhoh prongs?  
prongs00: uhoh  
padfootluvzchikin: James what do you mean?  
prongs00: Remus signed off pretty pissed right?  
padfootluvzchikin: yeh... so  
prongs00: and peter just disappears without a goodbye?  
padfootluvzchikin: uh oh does this mean...  
prongs00(4:40:06pm): MOONY'S KILLING PEOPLE!  
padfootluvzchikin(4:40:06pm):MOONY'S GONE TO GET MORE CHOCOLATE!  
prongs00: seriously Sirius  
padfootluvzchikin: yes?  
prongs00: if you were moony and someone ate your chocolate would you be killing or getting more chocolate?  
padfootluvzchikin: is this a hypothetical question?  
prongs00: if I were you I wouldn't be so calm at the moment  
padfootluvzchikin: and why nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**padfootluvzchikin has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:43:23pm  
**prongs00: Sirius? SIRIUS?  
prongs00: WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG AND STUPID!?**  
me gusto queso has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:43:59pm  
**prongs00: PETER!?  
me gusto queso: IM ALIVE! HE TRIED TO KILL ME JAMES! HE TRIED TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**me gusto queso has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:44:20pm  
**prongs00: PETER NOOOOO!!!  
prongs00: well I'm alone again. this is strange.**  
padfootluvzchikin has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:44:43pm  
**padfootluvzchikin: IM BACK  
prongs00: what happened?  
padfootluvzchikin: well I was typing and he flew on to the me and the laptop pulling the cord out.  
padfootluvzchikin: giving me a couple of bruises he muttered something about needing chocolate and wandered off  
prongs00: oh poor moony! he must really be suffering  
**me gusto queso has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:45:02pm  
**me gusto queso: has anyone seen Remus?  
prongs00: I thought he went after you after Sirius  
padfootluvzchikin: he's not here... I gave him a good sock in the head! HE TRIED TO TAKE SCISSORS TO MY HAIR!  
me gusto queso: this is serious! who ate his chocolate?  
padfootluvzchikin: what are you saying! YOU ATE THE CHOCOLATE!  
me gusto queso: no I didn't, my mother sent me my own batch. Remus tried tp use my tail during potions last time whem I attempted to eat his chocolate frogs!  
prongs00: maybe its because you only eat the legs...  
me gusto queso: i cant help it! they're crunchy  
padfootluvzchikin: well I didn't! he already ate the ones I liked  
me gusto queso: interesting...  
padfootluvzchikin: so if it wasn't me...  
me gusto queso: and it wasn't me...  
prongs00:  
padfootluvzchikin: JAMES!!!!!!  
me gusto queso: HOW COULD YOU! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE  
padfootluvzchikin: LITTLE!  
prongs00: I believe the word you might be looking for is rat?  
**me gusto queso has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:50:00pm  
**prongs00: ...peter?**  
padfootluvzchikin has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:50:06pm  
**prongs00: Sirius?**  
**prongs00: guyysSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**prongs00 has just exited **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:50:29pm  
IMOONEDYOU has just entered **_**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory **_**Chat Room at 4:51:01pm  
**IMOONEDYOU: GUYS!!!!! I JUST GOT MY NEW ORDER OF CHOCOLATES! IM OKAY NOW!  
IMOONEDYOU: guys?  
IMOONEDYOU: Pete?  
IMOONEDYOU: James?  
IMOONEDYOU: padfoot?  
IMOONEDYOU: whata shame...I was feeling quite the sharing bloke today...

**I WILL update soon prommiiiseeeee  
&&i love reviews as much as fat kids loves cake! skinny kids too**


	4. drunk on lurv

**disclaimer:** no animals were harmed during the intoxication of these characters

UsiriuslyWANTme: L  
UsiriuslyWANTme: is for the way you loooooooooooooooooooooooook at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
BlueMOON: sirius?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
UsiriuslyWANTme: IS FOR THE ONLY 1 I SEEEEEEEE thatsf youuuu  
BlueMOON: uh...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: V is verry verrrryy extraaorgidane...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: i cant sperll it  
BlueMOON: love...?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: shhhhhhh YOU ARE TOO LOUD  
BlueMOON:...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: eeeeeeeeEEEE IS EVEN MORE THAN ANYOJRNE THAT I ADOOOOOOREEEE ITS LOOOOOVE

UsiriuslyWANTme: I MUST CONFESS  
prongs: o0o0o...what is it?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: ITS KILLNGI ME  
prongs: did you take remus' socks? he's been looking for them  
UsiriuslyWANTme:ITSSSSSSSSS KILLLLINGGGG MEEEEEE  
prongs:...  
UsiriuslyWANTme:...  
prongs: I KNEW IT! YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH LILY!!!!!!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: close...heheeheheh  
prongs:THEN WHATs KILLING YOU!  
prons: IS IT PETER!? I KNEW HE WAS A BACKSTABBER!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: annnndddd iiiiiiii  
prongs: what? what is it sirius? I pinky PROMISE I WONT TELL!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: I Muhst confesst i stirll believeve  
prongs: still believe? in me? i know...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: aNDd when im not with yYOUU i lose my minbd  
prongs: aww really? sirius you gotta GIVE ME A SIGN  
UsiriuslyWANTme: HIT BE BAAAAABY ONE MORE TAAAAAHM  
prongs:... this sounds oddly familiar...

BLUEmoon: sirius is drnuk  
prongs: no way  
BLUEmoon: quit jokni around you got him like this didnt yuo?!  
prongs: no...i thought you did it  
BLUEmoon: heh  
prongs: whatsso funny?  
BLUEmoon:...nothign  
prongs: why do you think he's drunk? he was with you all night right?  
BLUEmoon: well...he keesp singgni me creepy ballads of love  
prongs: you think thats creepy? creepy? this is creepy  
**UsiriuslyWANTme: james?  
prongs: yes sirius?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: do you believe in love after love?  
prongs: sirius i think youra bit intoxicated my friend...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: I AM NOT! IM SOI SICFK OF YOU JUGDING ME PAMES JOTTER!  
prongs: sirius go to bed  
UsiriuslyWANTme: I WILL NOT GFO TO BED  
prongs: fine. dont go to bed  
UsiriuslyWANTme: well I WANT TO GOR TO BED**  
prongs:...**  
**BlueMOON: sounds like a naaaaasty row to me  
prongs: a drunkin row more like it

UsiriuslyWANTme: Im sforry  
peteyxx:...are you talkin to me?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: Peter im SFO SFORRY  
peteyxx: this is Sirius Black right?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: gimmie ga gug  
peteyxx: what?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: gimmie ga gug  
peteyxx: WHAT?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: GIMMIEGAGUG  
peteyxx: im scared  
UsiriuslyWANTme: GIMMIE GS GUG!!!!!!!!1 DAMMITR

peteyxx: james do you know what a gug is?  
prongs: isnt it one of those thingamajiggers with the handle on the side  
peteyxx: what?  
prongs: YOU KNOW! it has the handle on the side and you use it to hold things  
peteyxx:...james...  
prongs: what?  
peteyxx: james thats a jug  
prongs: mmm okay

UsiriuslyWANTme: remus?  
BlueMOON: yes sirius  
UsiriuslyWANTme: ...  
UsiriuslyWANTme: what is love?  
BlueMOON: well... itsakinda hardd to explane  
UsiriuslyWANTme: babay dont hurt me  
BlueMOON: sirius arejnj you taklking to sophie aghain?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: donrt hurt me  
BlueMOON: whos hurtoing ouu sirius?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: no more  
BlueMOON: im...confused...yourew not being hurt anymore?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: Oh i dont know  
BlueMOON: well coukld yuou stop confusing me me head hurts  
UsiriuslyWANTme: why youre not there  
BlueMOON: WHAT! I'm always here for you! evenm tongihst at the puib!!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: I GIVE YOU MY LOVE  
BlueMOON:... LIKES I DONT! I LURVE TOO YUO!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: BUT YOU DONT CARE  
BlueMOON: wair...SIRIUS ARE YUO SINING "WHATS IT IS LIOVEE" BY HAADAAWAY  
BlueMOON: I LO VEE THATSD SONGGG!!!!!!!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: gimmie a sign!  
BlueMOON: what is love  
UsiriuslyWANTme: what is love  
BlueMOON: baby dont hurt me  
UsiriuslyWANTme: dont hurt me  
BlueMOON: no more!  
UsiriuslyWANTme: Remush? have you been DRINKgnh?  
BlueMOON: hVAE YOUB BEEEN DRINKNING?  
UsiriuslyWANTme: ywaassss!!!!!!!  
BlueMOON:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

peteyxx: ohh!!!! a hug!!!  
prongs: eh?  
peteyxx: SIRIUS WANTED A HUG!  
prongs:...you sure it wasnt a gug?  
peteyxx: nevermind james...

prongs: HEY! hey Sirius! i got one.  
prongs: I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE  
prongs: YOU OTHER WIZARDS CANT DENY  
prongs: WHEN LILY WALKS IN WITH THAT ITTY BITTY WASTE AND HER ROUND THING IN MY FACE I GET SPRUNG  
prongs: oh babay i wanna get with her AND TAKE HER PICTURE  
prongs: THE MARAUDERS TRIED TO WARN ME  
prongs: but that butt she got make me so horrrrnyyyyy  
prongs: Sirius? are you reading this?  
lovered58: James? JAMES HARRISON POTTER!? WHAT ABOUT MY BIG BUTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
prongs: LILY? OH CRAP LILY I.. I DIDNT MEAN YOU  
prongs: I MEANT THE LILY FROM DURMSTRANG  
prongs: OR MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR...HER NAMES LILY TOO  
prongs: LILY?  
**user lovered58 is no longer available  
**prongs: CRAP  
**user lovered58 is no longer available**

Hope you liked it! I will quit putting off more chapters...  
HAPPY SUMMER TO THE CLASS OF 07  
CLASS OF 08 yaaay we're seniors! scary


End file.
